


口是心非/duplicity

by ChaosDuck



Series: abo铁驭二三事 [2]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDuck/pseuds/ChaosDuck
Summary: 谢谢你出于你某种好奇点进这个文章，如果你喜欢可以留个kudos。Titanfall 铁驭ABO 文《万恶之源》续篇，居然还有续篇，惊不惊喜，意不意外？这一篇会分成几章。第一章是喜闻乐见的阿斯特拉吃瘪。暴力有，粗口有。出现各种其他圈子里的梗。重申：带着“这里面的角色脑子都有点问题”的心态去看会更舒适。照样不知道会不会写成英文，看情况吧，唉。
Relationships: Original Pilot Character(s)/Original Titan Character(s) (Titanfall)
Series: abo铁驭二三事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898836
Kudos: 4





	口是心非/duplicity

阿斯特拉准备抬枪对准从自己做后方传来的急促接近的脚步声已经晚了——她为了看地图而忽视了周遭环境，直到这一连串急促的脚步声将她的注意力揪回身边，可是已经晚了——她的右膝盖在还没来得及转身时就被一脚踹倒，两只手从自己头后分别勒住自己的脖子和前额。阿斯特拉被往后一拽，倒在了打算把自己脖子扭断的敌方铁驭怀里——这眼熟的黄黑色涂装，应该是罗伯特了。

“哟～小老弟，这么久了还只学会扭脖子啊～？”知道自己脖子很快就会被扭断，放弃抵抗决定面对死亡的阿斯特拉咯咯地嘲笑着。

“……讲真，作为一个铁驭你话蛮多的。”罗伯特并没有给她任何回应的机会，双手一用力反方向旋转，伴随手臂间传来的骨头断裂的喀哒声，怀里的阿斯特拉又成了一具尸体。

* * *

距离上次和阿斯特拉正面交手已经过去3个月了，罗伯特并没有主动去找阿斯特拉——谁会去主动找一个嘴贱的女人，切。他只知道自从那次趁热用了一下阿斯特拉的尸体后，她就开始经常在人少的战役里研究地图。这次我只是刚好被分配到同一个战役，我只是刚好路过看见这里有个被标记成敌方铁驭的家伙，我只是以为这是个分神的菜鸟可以让我背后偷袭一下，我可没有看清这家伙原来是那个臭女人，这一切都只不过是刚好的巧合，并不是我真的对这龟孙有想法——罗伯特一边在脑内重复这些想法，但是他的右手却伸向了阿斯特拉的头盔。“……没错，我只是想记住这孙子的脸蛋以后在休息区见到她就能锤她一顿，不是对她有兴趣，我喜欢妹妹类型的……” 他口里如此碎碎念，手指按下了打开阿斯特拉头盔的开关——头盔随着气压声被打开，他终于看见她的脸了。

阿斯特拉根本算不上有多可爱，自然卷及肩酒红色头发——完全没有黑直双马尾可爱——双颊有淡淡的雀斑，小小的鼻子，连鼻梁都并不像罗伯特每天意淫的妹妹们那样高挺，左脸下方接近下巴有三道疑似猎兽留下的爪痕，并不丰厚小小的感觉一根吸管就能遮住的嘴唇，明明是小鹿一样圆圆的眼睛，但眼角又是向上挑起，卷曲的不怎么长的睫毛就如玫瑰花瓣一样有层次——罗伯特醒醒，你为什么开始仔细看这婊子的脸了？！罗伯特意识到自己在干啥之后，双手松开，尸体落在地上发出了闷响。

没错，一点也不可爱，脸上还有疤有雀斑……但是里面真的很紧致啊比我睡过大多数的omega要好太多……不不不醒醒，我还有个战役要打——他拍了拍自己的脸后捡起枪，快步离开尸体回到战场上。

罗伯特很顺利地活到了能让自己的浪人泰坦降落，他立刻爬进泰坦开始攻击那些还没有来得及召唤泰坦的敌方铁驭，行进路上还意外踩死几个新人铁驭。他心想：“啊，真他妈菜，这些憨批怎么看见泰坦都不躲进房子里的。”

“警告，收到敌方泰坦攻击” 浪人的系统提示让罗伯特再次警惕，身后传来了罐子落地放气的声音——是一架烈焰在背后准备攻击自己。他操纵浪人闪过了对面的立刻放出的火墙，但还是被火枪末端点燃的气体伤害到了。“我方铁驭正在攻击目标” 随着系统提示罗伯特发现附近阁楼里一个铁驭正在用充能步枪攻击那个烈焰泰坦，他随着步枪发出的射线望向被攻击的目标——只见在驾驶舱内显示屏上，目标的头上赫然写着 “阿斯特拉”

你妈的，我要锤爆你阿斯特拉的狗头——罗伯特瞟了一眼舱内显示屏左下角的核心充能，还剩下3% 充能，他操纵浪人拿出霰弹枪步步逼近阿斯特拉的烈焰。烈焰的机动性远不如浪人，虽然能通过火墙加点燃气体进行防御，但不能灵敏地躲过浪人的霰弹枪子弹。眼看着核心充能完毕，阿斯特拉的烈焰能量值陡然下降，罗伯特开启了浪人的核心，在通过一次虚空移动躲过一波燃烧弹攻击后，浪人靠近烈焰，拔刀，斩击。

* * *

“狗屎。” 阿斯特拉看着靠近自己的浪人泰坦骂了一句，按下了核弹自毁程序，她在被弹射的过程中朝浪人泰坦丢了一个脉冲刀以便自己逃跑后还能继续找到罗伯特。

这个臭弟弟什么毛病？奸尸不说脾气还大，alpha都这样饥渴又难搞的吗？她在落地后立刻躲进了附近一个建筑里，观察着罗伯特在头盔内显示出的位置。这可不行，我好歹也是资料里写着的alpha，不去给他点教训之后被老爹知道了又少不了一顿嘲讽——阿斯特拉脑内一边想着老爹嘲笑自己的样子一边追踪罗伯特的浪人，中途撞见了2个敌方铁驭一个被她一拳干倒另一个则被她用转换者击毙。

头盔内的系统显示自己队伍明显处于劣势，而战役剩下的时间又不够补回这个劣势，阿斯特拉决定冒险夺取浪人的电池来给自己队友撤离争取时间，她通过窗户爬上了离浪人最近的屋顶，“奥利给！！！！！”在确认自己没有在其光学镜视觉范围内后奋力一跃跳上了浪人的头顶。阿斯特拉感觉自己的心脏快跳到喉咙眼了，她的双手刚放到电池的把手上，一阵让自己四肢瞬间麻痹的电流从四周侵入——是反铁驭专用的电击雾！

“操！” 她被电得趴下只能匍匐爬行，怎么就没想到电击雾呢？她现在只希望泰坦们应该都没有朝自己头顶开火的功能，不然她就真被轰成渣了。

然而让她更恐惧的一幕发生了——浪人泰坦的驾驶舱门向上打开，阿斯特拉看见罗伯特爬了出来，他的双手伸向自己的头——难道这位弟弟又要锤我的头了？阿斯特拉放弃了挣扎，静静地等待罗伯特把自己的头锤烂。事实上罗伯特是抓住阿斯特拉的双肩将她拖回驾驶舱。 “你他妈在干什么？！快放开我！”意识到自己没有死但被逐渐拖向驾驶舱的阿斯特拉心里出现了对未知的恐慌，这个疯子要对她做什么？她努力晃动四肢想要挣脱，可是被电击过的四肢就像面条一样无力。

“你怕不是连alpha铁驭的生理课都没学过就来假扮alpha了……” 她在被罗伯特拦腰抱起时听见对方的回复，现在阿斯特拉就像被罗伯特夹在腋下的一卷报纸一样，她已经能瞥见浪人的驾驶舱内部了。

“……为了防止我们易感期精虫上脑导致的判断力和战斗力下降，我们被强烈建议……” 她听见罗伯特按下舱门按钮的声音，她和罗伯特已经进入舱门，舱门外的世界就在自己面前，如果阿斯特拉再恢复一点力气，她就能挣脱束缚至少能立刻爬出去，可是，她的四肢依旧酥麻使不上力气。

“……不要放过平时任何一个能使用omega的机会。” 罗伯特在说出这句话时，舱门在阿斯特拉的眼里好像以极缓的速度关上了，她知道，自己被困在这个泰坦里，而且这个变态弟弟又要对自己做不可名状的事情了。随着舱门完全关闭，阿斯特拉也被驾驶舱内的黑暗和脑中设想的无数种可能性的恐惧所包围了，肾上腺素感觉要从自己身体的每一个毛孔里喷涌而出，但是她什么也做不了，只能任罗伯特摆布了。她知道自己不论说什么罗伯特都不会放过她的，于是她选择低头沉默，准备接受自己未知的，色情的，恐怖的体验。

* * *

罗伯特做坐回驾驶座，将阿斯特拉从腋下转抱在胸前，他下意识搂紧了她的腰防止她反抗或者逃跑，但阿斯特拉就像个洋娃娃一样沉默，这可真是反常。

“怎么？这种时候就跟哑巴一样了？之前那么跳现在就怂了？”他一边调侃一边将左手沿着阿斯特拉的腰腹部曲线向下移动，罗伯特能从胸脯感受到她的身体在微微颤抖，她的双腿也随着他的左手不断向下而慢慢紧闭。“这可不行，腿不张开的话你之后也没办法完全体会到快感。” 他迅速捏住阿斯特拉的左大腿内侧向旁边展开，这使得她发出了一点呜咽声。

这是什么操作？这跟之前那个疯得像猴子一样上蹿下跳的神经病是一个人吗？？？现在罗伯特心里又疑惑又兴奋，但阿斯特拉急促的呼吸和呜咽就像吹向草地里零星野火的风将他的凌辱欲一下大面积点燃。“啊咧～？您长这么大莫非从没被人摸过？那你还真是连我睡过的一些beta都不如。” 他特地放慢了蜕下阿斯特拉裤子的速度——他希望这句话和他手上故意缓慢的动作能刺激到她的自尊心和性欲。

“说，说得好像你连我这种omega都没见过一样！能赶紧把事情办完把我放出去吗？！” 阿斯特拉蹩脚的嘴硬让他知道他初步的凌辱成功了，“吼，我还真是不屑于亲自插你这种嘴臭长得也不可爱的omega，尽管你的尸体很棒” 他左手拽住她的左腿，右手开始脱下她的内裤——以同样缓慢的速度，他的铁驭手套指尖刮过她从髋部到大腿的嫩肉，阿斯特拉出于恐惧和兴奋的抖动传回了他的指尖。

“我可是非常喜欢一点点折磨你这种omega的神经，折断你不知天高地厚的锐气，让你感受一下活着欲求不满却又无法解脱的刺激，教你作为一个omega不该在一个alpha面前这么跳。” 罗伯特把头抵在阿斯特拉的后颈——她的身体现在热得都能透过头盔感觉到，但是她身上的信息素却很难闻到。

“……去你妈的抖s。” 阿斯特拉颤抖的语气就像是给罗伯特的信号，他的手立刻滑向她的双腿之间那块几乎所有beta和alpha都会垂涎的地方——现在只有他一人独享了。

* * *

阿斯特拉只觉得自己脑力那块管理性欲的神经被罗伯特的手指精心撩拨，下面传来的刺激让她忍不住接连发出闷在嘴里的呜咽声，身体发热，呼吸也变得急促，头盔内显示自己的心跳早就超过了正常状态下的平均值。“警告，身体过热，循环系统将受到影响，建议解除一些装备散热。” 显示屏右上角弹出这样的黄色警告，但是阿斯特拉手臂力量还没完全恢复，连抬起胳膊解开自己的头盔都费劲。好在自己尝试抬起胳膊的动作引起了罗伯特的注意，“嗯？太热了吗？” 她看见罗伯特盯着自己看了一会后侧身从驾驶座左侧下的存储包里拿出了一把备用数据刀，沿着自己腰部及以上的曲线娴熟地划开了上衣。“可-可恶！你就不能用手解开吗？！” 阿斯特拉虽然很庆幸罗伯特的刀子没有将自己皮肤划破，她却脑中开始浮现一个滴血的零钱包——一个铁驭服的制作还是很花钱的，阿斯特拉可不想一直依赖自己老爹的钱。“我可不想把我的手花太多时间在给你解衣上，况且越快散热对你也越有利。”阿斯特拉能听出他回话里压抑不住的笑意，她想要挪动胳膊将自己裸露的身体遮住，但是右乳已经被罗伯特的手大面积盖住了。

“啧啧啧，我一直想不通不少alpha为什么会喜欢B以上的，现在我稍微明白点了，” 她感到自己右胸在罗伯特回复时被像捏橡皮泥一样捏了一下，不禁轻轻地呻吟，“手感确实不错……” 罗伯特说完后右手又贴着她的胸腹部曲线挪到了两腿中间，继续摩擦她的外阴，那种电流一样的快感又再次传来，阿斯特拉被刺激得上背部向后弯曲，一边不断喘气一边靠在罗伯特的胸腹上。阿斯特拉略微失焦的双眼能瞥见罗伯特把浪人推向了一个离战区稍远的小树林，而自己队伍已经被宣告失败正准备撤退了，也就是说直到撤退完成，战役结束，她就会一直被身后这个变态猥——她的思绪被一大波从下面沿着脊椎直达大脑的快感截断了，双腿下意识绷直，头部向后仰刚好靠在罗伯特的肩膀上，因刺激而发出的尖叫被困在了头盔里——她居然在一个敌方泰坦的驾驶座上被一个奸尸铁驭的手给搞高潮了！阿斯特拉感到自己下面现在又热又湿——可恶，可恶啊！居然这么轻易就被弄到高潮了！一定是环境影响造成的，我本来就害怕和一个变态困在一个密室里，现在又被他猥亵，绝对不是因为他是个alpha我才这么兴奋的！她在心中不断给自己自我暗示，祈祷自己不要因为吊桥效应而对罗伯特产生任何好感。

* * *

罗伯特的视线先是集中在她大幅度起伏的胸部，接着转移到了他那只被阿斯特拉潮吹浸润的手上——啧，这手套最近几天不能用了——他的食指和拇指捻了一下上面的黏液，又分开，液体拉丝的样子让他想起了一些点击过亿的food porn视频。他左手松开阿斯特拉的左大腿，在解开自己头盔后又迅速搂紧她的腰——他可不敢冒险让这个不安分的omega挣脱。罗伯特在确认她不会反抗后，他舔了一下右手套上的黏液，海盐混杂着芝士的味道从舌尖传入整个口腔——他早就忘了是什么时候学会通过润滑液分辨一个人信息素的味道，但这个习惯他一直保留着，至少在闻不出信息素的情况下，润滑液是最可靠的。

“操，你恶不恶心……” 他停留在口腔里的注意力被阿斯特拉的嘲讽拉走，“我可不会舔靠近屁眼的任何玩意儿。” 罗伯特依稀能透过阿斯特拉头盔的护目镜看见她嘲讽的小眼神，圆圆的眼睛加上挑的眼角，一瞬间他以为是某种不明大型食肉动物在盯着他。他咂了咂自己的嘴巴，咬下自己的右手手套然后扔在一边，接着左手手肘托起了阿斯特拉的左大腿内侧，左手缓慢搓着她的阴蒂，右手则绕过她的腰按压在她的下腹部。

“我倒是想看看你这张嘴还能骚多久。” 罗伯特嗤笑一声开始了手上的动作。

* * *

“蛤？你这又是什么操作？给我做妇产科检——呜！唔嗯！” 阿斯特拉的嘲讽被从下腹部靠近外阴的刺激打断，这和之前电流一样的刺激完全不一眼，就好像是一杯水被酒精灯缓慢加热一样，配合罗伯特左手在阴蒂上的刺激，她感觉自己就像那些生物实验室里又被温水煮还要同时被电流刺激反射神经的可怜青蛙。

这孙子到底上过多少人？她的敏感的神经被从下面传来的暖流一波又接一波地席卷，阿斯特拉想起生理课上确实说过g点能通过按压腹部进行刺激，但是能准确找到按压点还是蛮难的——罗伯特到底是上过多少人，经验有多丰富，才能一按就立刻刺激到自己的g点？这人他妈是妇科圣手吧？她有点后悔为什么三个月前要暗示罗伯特多找她了。

“警告，头部温度过高，建议立即散热。” 头盔内又弹出了红色的警告，阿斯特拉一边急促地喘气一边费劲用左手解开自己的头盔——她透过被热气短暂朦胧的双眼看见罗伯特的头盔不知何时也解开了。亚麻色短发和额前几缕被汗浸湿的碎发，单眼皮和死鱼眼的特征被一双冰蓝色瞳仁掩盖了，直挺的鼻梁，柳叶一样的嘴唇，偏细长的钻石脸型——啊这，这个弟弟稍微有点好看，不等一下不能因为吊桥效应而对这个变态有反应！可是就算她怎么做心理暗示，该来的高潮还是来了——不断累积的刺激暖流造成阿斯特拉下面一阵痉挛，更多的润滑液流出沾染了罗伯特的手，呻吟和喘气交替着从她的嘴里泄出，她侧身趴在罗伯特的胸脯上——阿斯特拉现在根本不敢也不愿意抬头看这个猥亵自己的变态，她不想让他瞧见自己面红耳赤的狼狈样子，也不想让自己的自尊由于看到他戏谑的表情而受挫，这个小王八羔子就光凭着手活就把自己打回了omega的原形，真是太可恶了。她想到这里不仅下意识用手锤了一下罗伯特的胸，但是他看起来根本没有感受到疼痛——毕竟身体被电击过又经历了两次高潮，怎么可能会打出让人痛苦的拳击呢？

* * *

罗伯特实际上感觉胸口像是被两本纸质俄汉词典砸中了一样，但是为了继续折磨阿斯特拉的不安感他决定忍住——毕竟在这种“游戏”里，谁先情绪失控谁先输，“嚯嚯，这个时候还有精力反抗啊？” 他的右手从阿斯特拉的腹部移开，抬起她的下巴迫使她面对自己——她额前的刘海被汗浸湿，脸部红晕伴着沿脸颊滑下的汗水看着像刚从冰箱里拿出来的水蜜桃，圆圆的眼睛不再像猎兽一样恐怖而是被眼泪浸润得像那只哭泣猫猫头迷因一样惹人怜爱又好笑——高潮的样子不是挺可爱的嘛……操不对我这是在凌辱她我为什么要研究她的脸可不可爱？罗伯特从自己的遐想里回过神来，捏了一下阿斯特拉的右苹果肌。“操操操操操你这么捏会长皱纹的！！！一个月的抗衰老白做了！！” 对方的清奇反应成功把自己拉回 一开始的目标：凌辱。

“吼～我以为你这种女人对自己的外表应该不会刻意维护的，这不是连基本的伪素颜妆和斩男色口红都没得嘛” 他捏住了阿斯特拉的双颊和下巴，她的双唇实际上不需要口红也已经很诱人了…不不不不不别再看这人的脸了专注在你的手活上罗伯特！他鲁莽地松开阿斯特拉的脸然后继续按压她的腹部，左手中指和食指迅速滑入其肉穴——由于之前的两次高潮将她的下面很好地润滑，塞入两根手指非常容易。阿斯特拉因为下体被侵入发出了尖叫声，罗伯特的双指也感受到了突然收紧的内壁。很好，罗伯特心想，只要再刺激一下这个女人又能高潮了。比起性快感，罗伯特看着这个之前那么嚣张，现在被他囚禁于怀里任由自己玩弄的不知天高地厚的omega，他更觉得满足并且快乐，就像在海边的沙滩上用力摧毁某个小孩刚做好的沙碉一样快乐。


End file.
